Priceless
by BehindBlueEyes87
Summary: KB/OW fluff. Katie thinks she's unwanted. Little does she know...


**Okay, so this (most likely crappy) oneshot was inspired by the song Fascinating New Thing by Semisonic:**

_I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
That you're lovely and you're perfect  
And that somebody wants you_

...

_I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
That you're priceless and you're precious  
Even when you are not new._

* * *

The door to the Gryffindor locker room slammed shut behind Oliver Wood as the players' mud caked heels sullied the floor. He walked slowly towards the showers, muscles aching from the strenuous practice. From the depths of the room, the voices of his female players drifted toward him.

"Shut up, Ange," he heard Katie mutter, a grudge in her tone.

"Come on, Kates, you know it's true," Angelina fought back.

"Lee was definitely looking at you today," Alicia agreed.

"Would you please drop it?" For some reason, Oliver could swear he heard Katie's voice crack as she said that. _Shouldn't she be happy?_

Within seconds, a toussled looking Katie Bell was rushing past him to the exit.

"I bet she's going to snog Lee," Alicia joked from somewhere behind him.

As for Oliver, it took all of his strength to tear his eyes from the exit and walk into the shower.

* * *

The hot water had left Oliver a new man. He had come to but one conclusion: Katie couldn't date anyone. It _was quidditch _season. Katie. Dating. Ha. He walked through the Fat Lady's portrait, a brisk spring in his step.

"Bell!" he bellowed, "I need a word."

"Can it wait? I've got herbology homework."

"Won't take long," he said. Oliver grabbed Katie by the arm, not waiting for a response, and dragged her into the nearest corridor.

"Oh, sure then, I can talk," Katie emphasized her sarcasm with a roll of her eyes.

"Great." Oliver smiled, oblivious as usual.

"So....?"

"Oh right," Oliver cleared his throat. "Something quite terribly worrisome came to my attention today after practice."

"Is everything alright? Is it about quidditch? Does Slytherin have a shot this year? Ollie how'd this happen? Why'd we let them get ahead?" Katie was frantic when Oliver finally stopped her.

"No, no. This topic is a wee bit more...delicate."

At a quirk of her eyebrows he continued.

"I have discovered that you and a certain Gryffindor may be developing a _relationship_."

"Come again?" Katie asked dangerously, as her face darkened.

"Well, in the locker room today, I overheard you and the girls discussing, ahem...Lee Jordan?"

"Well, had you listened properly, you'd've noticed that I denied the accusations."

"Look, Kates. I know that you're a teenager, and that you'll be attracting boys-"

"SHUT UP OLIVER!"

"-it's quidditch season, and I need you focused," he finished lamely.

"I don't have problems like that." Katie looked torn between anger and something Oliver couldn't quite identify. Whatever it was, it made his heart clench.

"Like what?"

"Guys don't think I'm pretty, Ol. In fact, most think I'm butch. I'm broad shouldered and I don't have a sweet disposition. Quidditch has made it so I could take half of the the guys in my year. I've never even had a boyfriend Oliver. Don't waste your worries. Nobody. Wants Me."

Oliver stared blankly at Katie in disbelief. "Who told you that?"

"I'm not an idiot Oliver. I notice things."

"So do I, Katie. I notice how often you smile, and how your laugh is contagious. I notice the way your hair bounces, and the fact that you get even prettier when you cry. I've noticed how you try to never be vulnerable, even though it just makes it more obvious."

"Stop it, Ol. I don't need your pity."

"Your strength. I've noticed that too. It's true Katie. I'm surprised noone's ever told you. Well, besides me I suppose." Oliver reached down to stroke the tears from her cheeks. "You're priceless Katie dear, and _I_ want you."

In stunned silence, Katie felt his soft lips kiss away another of her tears. Her eyes followed his back through the portrait.

"Wait."

Oliver stopped dead in his tracks. Turning slowly, Oliver stared at Katie in fear. She rushed into his arms, burying her face in his chest. She breathed in his scent as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I want you too."

* * *

**That may've not made sense, but I'm okay with that. Review ladies & gents.**


End file.
